


Bathtubs

by redfoxpro



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfoxpro/pseuds/redfoxpro
Summary: This will contain 2 stories about these girls and a bathtub. (Not dirty.)





	1. Warm Bath And Epsom Salt

It was a Friday just after practice when Cheryl invited her friend (friend….they are friends right now…. nothing more….nothing less) Toni over for another sleepover. 

Cheryl approached Toni’s locker after the majority of the girls have left. Leaning her back on the locker next to Toni’s, she watched her put the rest of her stuff in her locker before speaking.

“So how was the first day of practice?”

“It sucked. I never realized how out of shape I actually am. Cheryl, the most exercise I get is rolling out of bed to get food.” Toni groaned but Cheryl smiled in amusement.

“Well, I was wondering if you would like to stay over at Thistlehouse tonight? Maybe I can show you a few more moves?”

Toni raised her eyebrows giving a suggestible look.

“Keep your mind out of the gutter, Pinkie Pie,” Cheryl rolled her eyes but a smile still found its way on her lips. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Toni finished packing up her things when she threw her duffel bag across her shoulder and her and Cheryl leave the locker room.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Toni joked.

“The question still stands. Coming?”

“Sure, but no more moves,” Toni rubbed her shoulder for emphasis. “My body is over it.”

Toni left the building but sat on the ledge next to the building to wait for Cheryl to lock the last door before getting up and walking to the parking lot.

“See you in an hour?” Cheryl questioned before splitting ways earning a nod from her friend.

Before getting on her bike, Toni yelled, “Blossom?”

“Yes!” Cheryl yelled back.

“Earlier, was that a reference to ‘My Little Pony’?”

“Is there a problem with that?” Cheryl said almost defensively.

Toni shook her head.

“No, you are just too adorable.” She smirked.

“Says the person who was able to peg the allusion.”

“Touché Blossom. Touché.” 

Toni got on her bike and rode off in the direction to the Southside and Cheryl went the opposite. Both feelings a bit of warmth in their chest.

…

They spent the night doing various activities. They did each other's nails. Cheryl now bearing lavender nails (Toni’s choice) and Toni with Crimson Red (Cheryl’s choice). In addition to that, they made candy apples because they couldn’t decide on a healthy snack or a sweet snack. And they continued to watch Station 19 which they agreed to watch only when they were together.

But from an outside viewing in, you could easily mistake their “completely platonic friendship” as something more. On more than one occasion that night, there had one too many stolen glances. And when they touched, they may have held on for a little longer than normal friends would. If the events of the night was put into a pie chart, flirting would take up a little more than half of the circle.

But it was becoming morning now. Their fun was soon coming to an end.

…

Cheryl wakes up with Toni in her arms. She involuntary pulled Toni closer causing a pink and brunette curtain to cover her face. She was comfortable. She wanted to be like this forever. But it was interrupted by Toni groaning and pulling away.

“Cher, I would love to cuddle but you are squeezing every sore muscles on my body.” Toni winced when as she rolled over onto her back.

“Is it really that back.” Cheryl asked with concern as she sits up immediately.

“I can’t move. Everything hurts,” Toni said closing her eyes. “Even my eyelids hurt.”

That caused Cheryl to start laughing.

“Stop being a baby,” Cheryl said as she ran her fingers through Toni’s hair and the other girl started to relax a little. “I’m going to run you a nice warm bath for you to soak in. Is that okay?” She asked although she was already heading to her bathroom.

“Yeah, that’s perfect,” Toni replied with a little sigh. She was slightly disappointed when Cheryl’s fingers slipped away from where the were softly placed. “And can you still those nice smelling salts in the water too?” Toni pleaded earning a giggle from the redhead in the other room.

“They’re called Epsom salts but sure thing. And you have to make due with eucalyptus because I’ve given you all of the lavender.” She said pulling out the bath salt.

“But then imma smell like a walking cough drop.” Toni whined.

“You can’t even walk. Your point is invalid.” Cheryl shot back.

“I can’t win can I?” 

“I won’t allow it, no.”

Cheryl shut off the water and made it back to her bed where Toni still resides in the same position as before. With a sigh, Cheryl pulled the pinkette by her forearms so she was sitting up.

“Toni, you gotta help me here.” Cheryl stated frustratedly.

Toni started to become compliant and they worked there way to the bathroom. It was difficult because Toni’s knees kept buckling on her causing her to have to stop and Cheryl to help her back up. 

When they got into the bathroom, Cheryl helped her take of her tank top and shorts leaving the other girl in her underwear. Then she unclasped Toni’s bra; letting her hands trail down the other girl’s spine sending a shiver.

“Never thoughts this was the way you’d undress me.” Toni smirked trying to hide what happened.

“You’ve thought of me undressing you?” Cheryl said softly from behind. 

A blush creeped up on Toni’s cheeks.

“And I’ve said too much. Sorry.” Toni apologize.

There was a silence then fell down. Cheryl turned around so Toni finished undressing herself.

“It’s okay.” Cheryl started as Toni got into the tub.

Toni grimace in pain when she finally got situated in the tub. She had to blow away the bubbles that were near her mouth because she didn’t want to move her arm.

“You went rogue on these bubbles did you?” Toni tried to change the subject and to let Cheryl know she could turn around.

“Yeah, figured if you like ‘My Little Pony’ you could stand some bubbles.”

“Hey, sit down.” Toni said softly raising one arm to point to the floor next to her.

Cheryl did as she was told and reach for Toni’s wet hand to hold. Toni began to play with the fingers belonging to the hand in hers.

“Thank you, Cheryl. But I may just quit cheerleading.”

“Figured you wouldn’t last a day.” Cheryl said lifting their hands and kissing Toni’s fingers that ceased to play on.

They both leaded back on their respective walls and just sat in silence. A comfortable silence.

…

Toni didn’t quit cheerleading.


	2. Ice Bath And Grandpa’s Soup

A heavy knock on the thick wooden door of Thistlehouse is accompanied by loud, rapid footsteps as Toni jumps down the last two steps of the stairs to open up the door.

“Hey, Ronnie. Do you have the stuff?” Toni managed to say underneath her attempts to regain her breath. 

“Yeah, disinfectant wipes, bleach, a pack of disposable gloves, and a few medical masks.” Veronica listed off as she set all of the items down.

“What about the bags of ice?” 

“Archie is carrying them up now.” The raven haired girl gestured to the end of the driveway. “Toni, may I ask why do you need this? Because I don’t want to be helping out a murder cleanup.” She asked genuinely worried.

“Oh no! Cheryl has a nasty fever. Well the flu, but the fever is getting worse.” Toni said with a slight laugh to reassure her.

Just as Veronica’s shoulders dropped from its tense state, Archie arrived with a cooler of ice.

“Well good luck Toni. Let Cheryl know I hope she gets better soon.” Veronica waved back as they left.

…

 

Toni picked up the bag of items and applied her gloves and mask because Cheryl wouldn’t allow her to enter the room without protection. Then she went to get a few towels and the thermometer and made the first trip to their room (yes….their room...that they share….because they are dating in this one…).

“Cher!” She announced her arrival and knocked on the door.

There was a sound of springs creaking and shuffling towards the door.

“Are you alone?” The redhead asked sickly.

There was a brief pause on Toni’s end because she was unsure why that had any importance. She shook her head and replied, “Yep, just me. Let me in, would ya?”

Then the door was barely opened and Toni finally say why she wanted no company.

There stood Cheryl, or rather hunched. She was paler then she already was but she was also red. She was wearing a hoodie under a heavy blanket to fight the chills but you could see the sweat dripping off her body. She could have been mistaken as dead if she were to lay on the ground.

“Open.” Toni demanded.

Cheryl rolled her eyes before opening her mouth and lifting her tongue so Toni could place the thermometer in. 

“I’ll be right back to get the ice and to grab your soup. My grandpa made it so it tastes amazing. Lay back down and take that damn blanket and hoodie off.”

“But I’m cold.” She gave out a muffled whine because of the thermometer under her tongue.

“I don’t care Cheryl. I wanted a living girlfriend, not one who dies from a heat stroke because she is too stubborn to take off her fucking clothes!” Toni yelled as she was going down the stairs.

Cheryl threw her hands up and stomped back to bed. She mumbled something incoherent and although Toni had no idea what she said, she still shouted, “I heard that.”

…

“Cheryl, you are running on 103.2. Why didn’t you call me earlier? I would have skipped school.” Toni said cradling Cheryl’s jaw feeling the heat radiating off her skin.

“Toni, no offense but your grade couldn’t handle that and I refuse to date someone who got held back.” She said quietly. She was drained.

“You know you would still date me. I’m too sexy for you to not.” Toni smiled bringing out Cheryl’s giggle (or at least an effort to giggle). “You are going to have an ice bath.” Toni kissed her girlfriend’s forehead through the mask and left.

…

When Toni was gone, Cheryl put her hoodie back on. Instead of fighting her, with the best of her ability, Toni picked up Cheryl and laid her down in the tub. She was fully clothed. 

“What was that for?” Cheryl yelled while automatically stripping off her no soaked clothes. “The water is so cold.” She shivered.

Toni sat down next to the tub and placed all of the clothes Cheryl was taking off into the sink above.

“I gave you plenty of warnings.” Toni shrugged taking off her gloves and putting on a new pair after all of the layers of clothes were placed in the sink. 

“I think I’d like Papa Topaz’s soup just about now.” Cheryl said while throwing an ice cube at her girlfriend has she got up to grab the thermos. “Thank you, precious.” 

“No problem, Cher.”

After a short pause, Cheryl spoke up again.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

…

After spending the rest of the day of Cheryl in a bathtub and Toni on the floor, Cheryl finally got her temperature down to 99. And 3 days of battling the flu, Cheryl was back to her normal self and Toni finally got to kiss her with the mask.


End file.
